Accidents Happen
by AwkwardDalek
Summary: Jade's invited Tori to spend the day at her house, much to the other girls suspicion. Are they friends? Enemies? More than that? Neither seems to know but maybe they're about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.  
>AN - <strong>I am so sorry about uploading this as 'complete'! It is actually a multi-chapter fic with around ten chapters planned. I must have pressed the wrong button when I uploaded without noticing but thank you for telling me.  
>Enjoy :3<p>

* * *

><p>"Jade! Open up!" Tori Vega shouted through the door. It was raining outside and Tori did not appreciate being dragged all the way here only to be shut outside. Her clothes were soaked and were sticking to her body and her hair was completely soaked. The expression 'you look like a drowned rat' would probably be what came to mind if anyone were to see the young Vega sister.<p>

Pounding loudly on the door, Tori kept shouting, threatening that she'd leave if Jade didn't hurry up. After a few more minutes Jade opened the door carrying a towel, smirking slightly when she saw Tori. "You look terrible," She commented and Tori scowled, pushing her way past Jade and into the girls' house.  
>"Why did you keep me out there?" Tori asked as she tried wringing out her hair to get some of the water out. "I didn't want you walking into my house if people were here. People don't need to know we're friends," Jade said with a shrug as she passed the towel in her hands to Tori who snatched it from her and attempted to dry her hair with it. Jade watched her for a moment, glad for the distraction after her little fight with Beck. Although she'd never admit it, especially not to Tori, she hated it when she and Beck fought. She'd lost him once and turned into a mess so the last thing she wanted was for that to happen again.<br>Tori moved to sit on the sofa and then Jade stepped forward, grabbing the girls arm. "You're not sitting down on my sofa soaking wet. Go get changed!" Jade demanded and Tori stared at her, tempted to hit the girl with the towel. "I didn't bring clothes to change into Jade," Tori snapped, clearly annoyed as she pulled her arm away from the other girls grip. "_I didn't bring clothes to change into Jade,"_ Jade mimicked with a roll of her eyes. "I don't talk like that!"  
>"I laid out some clothes in my room you can borrow," Jade said, ignoring Tori's frustrated replies. "First room on your right, don't touch anything!" Jade added on as Tori stormed up the stairs muttering under her breath what Jade could only assume were swear words.<p>

As Tori stepped into Jade's room she laughed slightly. It was very Jade-like and unlike the rest of the girls' rather modern looking house her room was full of dark colours and posters, most of which were from the film 'The Scissoring'. Tori chose to ignore the creepy dolls that were also around Jade's room and looked at the outfit she was supposed to put on. A simple black tank top, a dark denim jacket and some black jeans. She pulled off her wet clothes and put the nice dry ones on, feeling slightly weird at wearing her friends' clothes. Well … she said friend but she wasn't actually sure that's what they were. She just assumed.  
>Tori shook her head, picking up her wet clothes and carrying them back downstairs with her hoping that Jade would put them in the dryer. "Ta-da!" Tori said slightly sarcastically when she found Jade who was sitting on the sofa flicking through channels. Without even looking up Jade said, "I want those back by the end of the day." With a sigh, Tori nodded, sitting beside Jade. "Put these in the dryer for me?" Tori asked her and Jade looked at the girls' clothes and then at her face. "You do it." "But I don't know how to work your dryer!" "Figure it out."<br>With a 'humph' Tori stood back up and walked in the direction Jade was pointing, the kitchen. It was neat and tidy with only a few dirty dishes in the sink. Most of the surfaces were made of wood with white cupboards and white appliances. It wasn't huge but not tiny either, probably around the same size as Tori's own kitchen. She knelt down by the dryer and stuck her clothes in. Staring at the dials for a moment she shut the door and then decided to set it to 90 minutes assuming that would be long enough.

When she walked back into the living room Jade was sprawled out on the sofa staring intently at the TV. "Is this all you're going to do? I could have watched TV at my own house," Tori complained and Jade sat up, smirking at Tori. "No, you're going to help me back a cake," Jade said and Tori couldn't help but be slightly worried by the look on Jade's face. It probably didn't help that she was naturally mistrustful of Jade and who could blame her? She had every reason to be worried about her intentions.  
>Jade walked into the kitchen and reluctantly Tori followed her, watching as Jade pulled out a cake mix from one of the cupboards along with a bowl, whisk, measuring cups and a cake tin. "So … this is a normal cake isn't it? You aren't going to poison it are you? Or put pieces of rock in it like you did last time?" Tori asked suspiciously and Jade sighed, leaning against the counter. "This will be a completely normal cake that will not cause harm to the person who eats it," She said in a monotone voice that Tori found little comfort in but nodded anyway.<br>Jade poured the cake mixture into the bowl and pointed to the fridge. "I need two eggs and a carton of milk," She said and Tori stood there for a moment before realising Jade wanted her to get them. Opening the fridge Tori was relieved to see it looked pretty normal. Although it wasn't like she'd expected a severed head in there or anything. Jade might be odd but Tori was pretty sure her parents were mostly normal. She took two eggs and the carton of milk, setting them next to Jade who then passed Tori a measuring cup. "Fill this with water," She said simply before measuring the right amount of milk with a separate measuring cup and pouring it in. Tori filled the cup with water and then tipped that into the bowl as Jade cracked in both the eggs before picking up the whisk.  
>"Wouldn't this be easier with an electric whisk?" Tori asked and Jade smiled slightly, clearly thinking back to a memory. "My parents refuse to keep electric whisks in the house after a … incident," Jade replied and Tori nodded, taking a small step away from Jade who began mixing the mixture, trying to hold back a laugh at Tori's reaction. "Oh and we need to pre-heat the oven. Put it on gas mark 7," Jade said although her tone had taken a friendlier turn and Tori smiled slightly, turning the oven on as instructed.<p>

Once the mixture was finished Jade poured it into the cake tin and put it in the oven. "And now we wait," Jade said happily seemingly proud of her creation so far. Tori just stood there awkwardly, wondering what they were going to do now. After a moment of silence Jade sighed and took hold of Tori's hand. "C'mon. I want to show you something," She said, dragging an unwilling Tori through the living room then upstairs into Jade's bedroom.  
>Tori stood at the door, not sure she wanted to be in the same room as a girl with many pairs of scissors. "I'm not going to hurt you, Tori," Jade sighed, noticing the girl standing at the entrance. Slowly Tori walked into the room, sitting herself on Jade's bed. Tori could have sworn she saw Jade grin but if she had then it hadn't lasted very long. "Oh! I have something for you!" Jade said in a rather excited voice, one that Tori hadn't heard the girl use before. Slightly fearful of what it was, Tori watched as Jade pulled out a small brown box. Jade handed it to Tori who stared at it for a moment. "It's not going to explode is it?" Tori asked and Jade took a deep breath, clenching her fist. She couldn't help but think that it would be nice if Tori would trust her, just once. "It won't explode," She replied through gritted teeth.<br>Tori looked slightly taken aback and quietly she opened the box. "A watch?" She said, confused and Jade nodded, smiling. "It's the watch I took from you when you first started at Hollywood Arts," She explained and Tori pouted slightly. "You stole my watch?" "Yes and now I've given it back so you can stop whining about it." "But I haven't been whining about-" "You're welcome," Jade interrupted Tori who just smiled. The room went silent and then Jade coughed slightly, scratching the back of her head. "Should go check on the cake," She mumbled, walking out the room leaving a very confused Tori to trail after her. Tori reached the kitchen just as Jade shut the oven. "Not quite done yet but we should make the icing," Jade explained as she pulled out a smaller bowl, some icing sugar and filled a measuring cup with water. They had yet to clean up the mess from earlier and the once tidy kitchen was looking much dirtier. "Shouldn't we tidy up?" Tori asked and Jade just shook her head as she poured the ingredients into the bowl. "Nah, mum and dad will deal with it when they get home," She said as she started to mix the ingredients together with a spoon.

Tori watched as Jade mixed the icing and then began looking around the kitchen as she waited for the other girl to finish. "Hey can you tell if this tastes okay," Jade asked and as Tori turned around Jade smeared some of the icing across her face. Tori gasped, laughing slightly. "Oh that's it," She grinned, taking some of the icing and wiping it onto Jade's face. Jade grinned and then pushed Tori to the floor, grabbing the bowl of icing as she did. "Don't you dare Jade!" Tori shrieked as she tried to get away from the other girl. Jade sat on Tori's waist and began tipping the bowl over her face as Tori continued shrieking. Soon though Tori was practically covered in icing and Jade was still sat on top of her, laughing. Swiping a finger across Tori's cheek where some of the icing had landed Jade smiled slightly. "At least it tastes nice?" She said and Tori just shook her head, pushing Jade off of her and standing up. "I'm Tori Vega and I'm going to sulk cause the mean girl put icing on me," Jade said in her Tori voice, stepping closer to the other girl with a smirk. Tori scowled, hyper-aware of how close they were. She'd never quite noticed before how nice the girl smelled or how blue her eyes were. She was vaguely aware that Jade was still mimicking her in the stupid voice but she wasn't paying much attention.

Without thinking it through Tori leaned forward, closing the gap between her and Jade then kissed the girl. It didn't last long at all and Tori pulled back almost immediately, taking in Jade's shocked expression. "Oh my god Jade I'm so sorry," Tori stuttered and Jade nodded slightly. "It was a complete accident," She continued and although Jade had seemed okay she suddenly snapped, glaring at Tori. "Get out my house," She said angrily, stepping away from Tori. "Get out right now." "But your clothes shouldn't I go get changed first?" "Just get out! You can keep the stupid clothes. I wouldn't want them after they'd been on you anyway."  
>Tori hesitated for a moment but then quickly as she could she removed her clothes from the dryer, managed another apology and then fled from the house. As soon as Jade heard the front door shut she slid to the floor, leaning against a cupboard. <em>It was a complete accident <em>was all Jade could hear repeating over and over in her head. She could feel the tears threatening to fall and she quickly wiped at her eyes. No. She wouldn't cry. She definitely wouldn't cry over Tori Vega. She didn't even like her so it shouldn't matter that Tori didn't want to kiss her. It shouldn't have matter, but it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN –**Just to apologize again for accidently posting this as 'complete'.  
>Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy :3<br>I apologize for it being slightly shorter then the first chapter and I will try to make all my chapters around or as close to 2000 words as possible ^.^

* * *

><p>As Tori shut the door to the Wests' house she leaned against it for a moment. Jade had seemed perfectly calm and then suddenly she'd just exploded. Tori couldn't for the life of her explain the cause of Jades' sudden anger but she knew really it all came down to that kiss. She wasn't sure what had come over her, she wasn't even sure if she liked Jade that way. Realising she still had icing on her face she took her t-shirt that was in her hand and wiped her face with it. "At least I managed to grab my clothes before she threw me out," Tori muttered under her breath, taking one last look at Jades' house before shaking her head and calling Trina for a lift home.<p>

"This is where Jade lives? I thought she lived in some sort of shed." Tori heard Trina say as she got in the car. "Why on earth would you think Jade lived in a shed?" Tori asked confused and her sister just shrugged as she began driving. Tori just about had time to put on her seatbelt before Trina was going slightly too fast down the road. The two sisters didn't talk much instead Trina sang along loudly to the Ke$ha CD that was playing and Tori just stared out the window wishing desperately her sister would be quiet. "Hey Tori?" "What?" "What's that white stuff in your hair?" Tori looked at her sister for a moment confused before remembering the icing. "Jade got icing in my hair, that's all," She replied with a slight smile. "Well just don't get any on my car. I only just had it cleaned," Trina warned and Tori rolled her eyes in response.

Soon they were arriving home and Trina had only just stopped the car before Tori got out, quickly going inside and upstairs. She put her clothes in the basket for washing and then took off Jade's clothes, sticking them in the basket as well. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do with those if Jade seriously didn't want them back but she supposed she'd keep them just in case. Grabbing her phone Tori sent a quick text to André asking him to come over before wrapping a towel around herself and walking in to the bathroom. She needed to get the rest of the icing out of her hair and she just needed to be alone with her thoughts for a moment. She was just so confused after today and the first person she thought of to talk to was André. She turned on the shower, waited for it to warm up a little and then put her towel on the heater so it'd be warm before stepping into the shower, just letting the water wash over her.

After a reasonably long shower Tori stepped out, turning it off and walking into her bedroom just as she heard the doorbell ring. "Tori, get the door!" Trina shouted up to her and Tori sighed as she dried off, pulling out underwear, a red long sleeved top and dark coloured jeans from her wardrobe. "Get it yourself I'm getting dressed," She shouted back down and could hear Trina whine some nonsense response. Then she could just hear the front door opening and then Trina shouting up that André was here. Tori finished getting dressed, ran a brush through her hair and then went downstairs, smiling at André.

"Hey!" Tori said as she jumped off the last step, walking over to where André was sitting and sitting down beside him. She then frowned slightly, looking at his t-shirt. "Why's your top all wet, I thought it had stopped raining?" "Your sister decided to throw her cereal over me for interrupting her 'resting time'," André replied, annoyed. "Well you should know better than to interrupt Trina," Tori teased him with a grin, tapping him on the nose. André swatted her hand away with a laugh. "What did you call me over for anyway? You said it was important," He asked and Tori fell silent, chewing on her lower lip. She wasn't exactly sure how to explain it and was almost fearful of the reaction he would have.

André looked at, waiting for an answer. "Well .. you see it's like this. I was at Jades' house today and-" Tori began but André interrupted her excitedly. "You went to Jades' house? Was it all creepy inside?" He asked and Tori shook her head slightly, eyebrow raised. "Urm … no. It was actually pretty normal looking. Except for her room which was full of creepy dolls and … wait that's not the point! I have something really important to say," Tori said, frustrated and André put his hands up, muttering an apology. "Fine, continue with your story," He said and Tori nodded gratefully.

She explained the whole day to André and he looked like he was going to question what was at all interesting about this story but she held up a hand to him. "And then after I stood up she was teasing me in that stupid voice and … and well I kissed her," Tori finished with a sigh and André jumped up away from her, wide eyed. "You kissed Jade? Why? Why would you do that!" André shouted as he pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" "I have to tell Beck about this! He needs to know," André said as he began to dial the number. Tori stood up, snatching the phone away from him and pocketing it. "No André you can't tell him. Not Beck, not Robbie, not Cat. No-one," Tori insisted, looking slightly scared and André relented, nodding slightly.

Tori knew he was right now and André had every reason to want to tell Beck. That was Jades' boyfriend and André was just trying to be loyal but it hadn't meant anything, not really. Therefore there was no need to cause a dispute between the couple that would land Tori in more trouble than she was already in. Jade seemed to be pissed enough with her, she didn't need to give the girl anymore reasons to want to kill her. "Why did you want to tell me then?" André finally asked having calmed down slightly. "Well … after the kiss I apologized and she went nuts. I swear she was this close to picking up a knife and throwing it at me," Tori said, gesturing with her thumb and forefinger a small distance.

"Look don't worry about it. It's Jade. She was probably just freaked out that it was you trying to kiss her," André shrugged, ruffling Tori's hair with a smirk. "But-" Tori started but André shook his head, silencing her. "Just don't worry about it. Let's order a pizza, stick on a movie and you can just forget the whole thing ever happened," He said as he picked up the phone, dialling the number for the pizza delivery service. Tori sighed and sat back down on the sofa, sulking. André seemed so convinced that it would be easy to forget but if it was so easy then why did Tori feel so terrible? She wasn't sure why she felt terrible but she did and that kiss kept replying in her mind and Jades' reaction was making her feel sick in the stomach.

When the pizza arrived André put in a DVD and settled on the couch. They decided to eat the pizza out the box purely to save them from cleaning plates and just as the movie started Trina came running down the stairs, almost falling over twice. "Trina what are you doing?" Tori asked, looking over her shoulder at her sister who was trying very hard to not fall over in what were incredibly high heel boots. "I'm getting ready to go out tonight!" Trina said, exasperated as she pulled on a jacket and checked her reflection in the mirror. "You can't even walk in those heels," Tori commented and her sister shot her a look that made the younger Vega sister fall quiet.

As Trina walked out the house, tittering precariously in her shoes, both André and Tori laughed loudly. "She isn't going to last five minutes in those shoes," André said as he picked up a slice of pizza, biting into it. "Yes well, Trina can be stupidly stubborn sometimes," Tori agreed as she turned her head away from the door and back to the movie. She wasn't sure what they were watching but it wasn't exactly brilliant. The acting was laughable and the whole things just seemed cheesy and mildly boring but it was a reasonably nice relief from her far too Jade-centric thoughts.

When the movie finished and the pizza was gone André stood up, stretching slightly. "I'd better get home. It's never a good idea to leave grandma on her own past eleven," André said with a sigh and Tori looked up at him, puzzled. "Why not past eleven?" "Well, last time she was left by herself past eleven she kidnapped our neighbours' cat that was in our garden because she thought it was a criminal," André explained and Tori laughed, standing and picking up the empty pizza boxes. "Well thanks for coming over," She smiled and André gave her a hug. "No worries, can I have my phone back now though?" He asked and Tori, who had forgotten she was in possession of his mobile, took it out her pocket and handed it to him. "Promise me you won't tell anyone," She said again, wanting to make sure he wouldn't. "I promise, alright? Just relax Tori, it'll be fine," André said as he walked to the front door, shouted another good bye, and then left.

Tori took the empty pizza boxes, squashing them down and then putting them in the recycling bin before looking at the time. It was quite late and she knew she should sleep but the thoughts wasn't all that appealing and so she curled back up on the sofa, resting her head on the pillow and switching through the channels until she found something worth watching. However almost as soon as she put down the remote she started to drift to sleep, clearly more tired then she'd first thought. The evening hadn't been all bad though and André had helped to comfort her a little which was better than nothing. However she was dreading going into school tomorrow, not sure she wanted to face the wrath of Jade for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - **I am so sorry for the wait guys! Here's chapter three, enjoy (:

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet today," was the comment that cut through the silence in Beck's car. He'd just picked up Jade on their way to school, as was the norm for the couple, but there was a distinct lack of conversation this morning which to him seemed most unusal. Beck had become used to her snide remarks and slightly rude behaviour. She usually had something to say, weather it was to complain about lessons, talk about that movie she'd seen or tell him about how her guitar lessons were going. However nothing of the sort happened and Jade seemed very much not herself.<p>

"What so I'm not allowed to be quiet? When I'm quiet something must be wrong?" Jade snapped defensively and Beck sighed as he pulled his car into a parking space at the school. He was already wishing he hadn't mentioned anything but this seemed to have become more normal for them. Little things turned into massive arguments that could sometimes last days on end. "Jade I think you're overre-" Beck started to say but Jade was already out of the car, slamming the door shut and storming into the school.

When Beck walked in, bag slung over his shoulder, his girlfriend was no longer in sight. He rolled his eyes, wondering what could have possibly happened over the weekend to cause her to be so .. angry. Of course, she wan't exactly the cheeriest person but she wasn't always this bad. Deciding it best to leave her to cool down, Beck headed over to where Tori, Andre, and Cat were standing. As he reached the group he noticed Andre look at him and then away awkwardly and he frowned slightly, confused.

"Hey guys," He said, coming to a stop next to Cat who didn't seem to notice the look on Andre's face or the way Tori nudged him in the ribs. "Hi Beck!" Cat said happily and he smiled at her, noticing how uncomfortable the other two looked. "Ready for Sikowitz's class?" Tori asked as she readjusted her bag strap on her shoulder and Beck nodded slightly, mildly curious about his friends behavior but not questioning it as Cat dragged Tori by the arm to their class, him and Andre following on behind.

When the four of them were sat in their respective seats, Robbie walked in to the class and sitting in the seat beside Tori's. "Hey Rob," She smiled and there was a chorus of hello's from the others. "Does anyone know what's up with Jade? I saw her in the hall and when I said hello she took Rex and threw him across the room," Robbie asked having decided that this wasn't exactly usual for Jade, although not neccessarily uncharactaristic. "That girl nearly gave me a concussion!" Rex joined in and Robbie rolled his eyes. "I think she's just having one of her off days," Beck replied with a shrug. Robbie seemed to take this as a pretty good reason and dropped the matter as Sikowitz came wandering into the room, chatting excitedly to the class.

The lesson went reasonably fast but Jade was absent for all of it. Tori couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with what happened at the weekend, she'd partially hoped Jade would have just forgotten about it. She thought back to the weekend, playing over in her head what had happened before realising someone was tugging much to hard on her hair. "Ow! Cat, that hurt," She complained with a scowl. Cat released her grip instantly, wide eyed. "Rex told me to do it," Cat defended and Rex laughed loudly. "Should have seen your face," The puppet said happily and Tori sighed as she stood up, picking up her bag as she went.

Andre and Beck had already headed off to music leaving Tori, Robbie and Cat to follow on behind. "Hah, look. Jade's coming out of the closet!" Rex's slightly obnoxious voice caused the trio to turn and look over towards the janitors closet were Jade had just exited. Apparently though Rex had spoken to loudly and Jade had clearly caught on to a double meaning whether it was intentional or not. She stalked over and Robbie moved back slightly, practically hiding himself behind Tori and narrowly missing tripping over the bin that was just behind him.

"Hey Jade! Were've you been?" Tori said in what even to her sounded like a slightly to happy voice. Jade didn't even bother to glare at Tori, focusing her attention on Rex. "What did the puppet say?" She growled and Robbie slunk back even further, looking mildly terrified to say the least. A quiet giggle from Cat caused the dark haired girls attention to focus on her but the scowl didn't even faze Cat who simply raised her hand with a smile. "He said you're coming out of the closet," Cat said with a smile, twirling her hair between her fingers. "Because you walked out of the janitors closet. It was funny," She added on in that innocent, childlike voice that only Cat seemed to be able to pull off. Jade seemed to relax slightly, fixing her gaze on Tori. "Better head to class," She said simply, her face void of emotion, before turning and walking to class.

It took them less than four minutes to get to their music lesson but they were still late due to the fact they waited around in the hallway for a few minutes. The lesson passed without incident though as did most of the day and soon the group were crowding around a table outside for lunch. There was mostly silence as the group ate with the occasional comment from someone. Every now and then Tori would look up and catch Jade watching her though and eventually it made her uncomfortable enough that she stopped eating and watched Jade.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She asked, annoyed and for a slight moment she thought she could see a look of shock on the other girl. Jade merely smiled though, raising an eyebrow at Tori. "You've got something on your face," Jade replied simply and before Tori could even ask what it was Jade had picked up the ravioli she'd been eating and rubbed it in to Tori's face with a smirk. Around them the lunch area had fallen quiet and most people had their attention focused on the two girls. Tori stood up, taking a deep breath. She could feel the ravioli all over her face and partially in her hair. Jade still had that smug little smirk on her face and Tori didn't even bother retaliating instead just picking up her bag and storming inside towards the bathroom.

Back outside an argument had broken out between Beck and Jade whilst the others tried to decide between helping Tori or helping the couple. "I can't believe you would do that Jade! What has gotten in to you today?" Beck practically shouted and Jade just stared at him. If she was upset or angry it was impossible to tell, she didn't even seem to be listening as Beck continued to shout at her. Beck seemed to realise after a little while though and went quiet, sighing. "You aren't even listening. Of course not. Even I'm not worth your time of day any more," He muttered, picking up his own bag and walking back inside. Andre, Robbie and Rex followed him inside but Cat stayed behind, sitting and humming to herself. "Shut up Cat!" Jade snapped and Cat stopped humming instantly.

Tori was stood in the toilets, using toilet paper to clean the food off of her face. It had been a long time since Jade had done this. Well, no it hadn't. But it had been a long time since she'd done it out of spite or anger. She couldn't understand it, Tori had been sure that her and Jade were starting to get along now but apparently she was wrong. At least the food had come off easily enough. However she could still catch a faint wift of the ravioli and to be honest it didn't smell exactly ... well appealing. Taking a deep breath Tori stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before shaking her head. Picking up her bag from where she'd discarded it on the floor she slung it over and walked out the toilets.

"Tori! Are you alright?" The voice caught her off guard and she narrowly avoided walking straight in to Andre. "Oh yeah, fine. I'm used to Jade's behavior," She said dismissively, shrugging her shoulders with a smile. "She's just been in a bad mood recently, I'm sure she'll apologize," Beck said and Tori could tell he was trying to apologise for his girlfriends actions. They both knew the chances of an apologie from Jade were incredibly unlikely, especially when it would be an apologie directied to Tori.

Jade had sat down after a few seconds of taking in what had happened. Not that she really listened to what Beck said but she could tell he was pissed with her and that was all she needed to know. "I've really messed this up," She groaned, resting her head on the table and barely managing to resist the tempation to hit something. "Don't be silly Jade! You still have some edible food left," Cat said, poking her fork in to the remains of Jade's lunch pointedly. Jade nearly snapped at the girl, shouted and screamed, but instead she lifted her head and forced a smile. "Yeah, thanks Cat," She sighed, taking her plate and taking a few bites. Although Jade could find the red haired girl stupidly annoying, she was, apparently, the only person willing to put up with her right now and she wouldn't risk losing that.


	4. Chapter 4

When the end of school bell went, Beck found himself waiting by the school entrance for Jade. They hadn't spoken to each other since he'd shouted at her at lunch and the tempation to just leave had been there but then he had decided that he couldn't just abandon Jade without a lift home, especially not without an apology. It just didn't seem right to him. When he saw her walking over he smiled and she just stared at him. It wasn't even like she was looking at him but more .. through him? Yes, through him. Then he glanced behind himself and saw Tori walking out with her sister and Cat. He wondered if that was who Jade was staring at and part of him hoped she was planning to apologise but the look on her face told him she was far from doing that. In fact, it wouldn't have surprised him in the slightest if she was planning another food attack although he hoped she wasn't. He could only stand so much of his girlfriends childish behavior before he shouted at her again and he really didn't want to do that.

Hoping she was in a better mood than she was earlier, Beck waved at her as she approched. "Hey." No reply, merely a vague expression on Jade's part and then Beck sighing. Pointless. They walked in silence to the car and drove to her house in silence, not even the radio was on. It wasn't even a companionable silence and it made Beck feel uncomfortable and on edge, both of which were not exactly pleasent feelings. He pulled up outside Jade's house and she undid her seatbelt, picking up her bag off the car floor. For a moment he thought she was just going to leave without even saying goodbye but as she opened the car door she turned to face him. "Come inside." It wasn't a question, or an option. No it sounded very much like an order and Beck felt he had little choice in turning off the car and getting out, following Jade into her house and up to her room.

He sat himself on the edge of her bed, watching as she threw her bag down by her wardrobe. Beck looked round and spotted the present he'd given her last year still sitting on her windowsill. It was a doll from a film she had liked, although he couldn't remember for the life of him what it had been, and he could still remember the smile on her face when he'd given it to her. He loved that smile, knowing she was really truly happy. It was nice to see her in any other mood that wasn't moody. "I'm sorry," he heard Jade say and looked up to find her leaning against the small wooden desk that held a closed laptop and a few pieces of paper with what looked to be screen plays written on them. "I just ... something happened, Beck. Something happened that made me realise a few things," She continued and he stood up, taking hold of her hands in his, worried. "You can tell me, Jade. Whatever it is you can tell me." Then it was spilling it. What happened over the weekend, how she and Tori had kissed, why she was so pissed off. All of it.

The explanation was met with yet more silence and Beck sat back down on the bed, staring at her. "Beck?" Jade asked, sounding unsure of herself. Beck pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "So, you're gay," He said finally and Jade shrugged a little. "I don't know, Beck. All I know is I like Tori," She replied and she sounded so scared and lost, which was very uncharacteristic for Jade, that Beck pulled her on to his lap and hugged her. "You're angry, aren't you?" Beck shook his head, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Not so much angry as hurt. I love you Jade," He mumbled and she just nodded silently. Neither of them spoke for a little while, they just sat there, Beck thinking through everything she'd said and Jade waiting for the explosion of feelings from him. "So we're breaking up then?" It was a simple question, although one Jade hadn't expected, and she nodded. "It's for the best. Maybe we'd be better off as friends," She replied, standing up and turning to face him. "Over the past few weeks we've spent most of our time arguing anyway, neither of us were happy." Well, she didn't know for sure he wasn't happy but it seemed that way. She was moody and bitchy, more so than usual, and he probably didn't enjoy putting up with it.

"I'll help you," Beck said after a moment. "I'll help you with Tori." That had certainly not been what Jade was expecting and she eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" As her now ex boyfriend, she thought he'd try to ruin any hopes of ever being with Tori not .. help. "Because I'd do anything to see you smile properly again." She winced slightly, noticing the slight pain in his voice. She'd hurt him and he was still going to help her, it didn't seem right. She wanted him to be angry. She wanted him to shout and scream and storm out the house because that, to her, seemed like the normal reaction. It hadn't once crossed her mind that he'd be okay with it all. "I'd recommend apologising to her first. Not many people see it as a sign of affection when someone throws food in their face," Beck grinned, trying to lighten the mood and although Jade felt uncomfortable she went along with it. He was willing to help her get Tori, she couldn't pass up on an offer like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jade scowled, pacing up and down the floor of the dining room. It was a reasonably big room that fit in it a metal framed dining table with a glass top. The chairs were of a smilar metal frame with the addition of cushions so that they weren't uncomfortable. Like a lot of Jade's house it was modern with white walls and what looked like family photographs hanging in frames on the wall. "You know you really do just have to say sorry," Beck said as he watched Jade walk around. He was sat in one of the chairs, a pen in his hand and a notepad resting on the table. It felt oddly more comfortable, being around Jade now. They'd managed to pass the last two hours without wanting to kill eachother and he'd decided Jade was right, it would be better for them if they just stayed friends. "I have to do more than say sorry Beck, I shoved ravioli in her face and kicked her out my house. She'll never forgive me," Jade snapped and Beck rolled his eyes. Okay so maybe they were still arguing a little bit, but it wasn't so bad.

After a few more minutes of Jade pacing and Beck hitting his head softly on the table, Jade stopped. "I could buy her a dog!" Beck didn't even bother raising his head off the table as he replied, "Yes, because that went so brilliantly the first time." The thought of releasing a dog in to the Vegas' house was not a good one. She'd tried it with him when they broke up and it had landed his dad in hospital. Beck got the feeling that would only make matters worse if it happened to Tori. When he noticed that he could no longer hear Jade's footsteps, helooked up to only see her leaning over the table at him. "Then what do you suggest Mr I-Know-Everything." "Just say sorry." Jade didn't think it would work, she refused to believe Tori would forgive her so easily, it didn't seem right. So she continued coming up with other ideas, ignoring Beck's whining.

"It's late, I should go," Beck said as he pushed back his chair and stood up, picking up the notepad and pen as he went. They'd been trying to thing of something, or Jade had been, for a few hours now and it was nearly nine. "But we still haven't figured out how to get Tori to forgive me!" Jade exclaimed, attempting to push Beck back into the sat but he merely waved her hands away. "I'm sure you'll think of something," He replied dismissively as he walked through the dining room. "You promised you'd help, this isn't helping!" Jade said bittely as she followed him and Beck rolled his eyes, coming to a stop at the front door. "I will help, but right now I need to go home Jade. We'll talk tomorrow." Jade crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Tomorrow," Beck repeated, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek without thinking about it and then standing up straight, realising what he'd done. Coughing awkwardly, Beck smiled slightly, then pulled open the front door letting himself out. This was going to be harder than he'd hoped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hearing Beck's car pull away and drive off, Jade walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it, curling into a ball. She was grateful for Beck's help, yes, but this wasn't going to work. She could already see the flaws, tell that this wasn't going to help Beck get over her. Admittedly it had only been a few hours and she wasn't expecting him to miraculously stop loving her but she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't slightly hopeful that would happen. Jade just wanted this to be easy and simple and painless which it wouldn't be. "Stupid Tori," Jade mumbled, hearing her parents come home. Deciding she didn't want to deal with them because she'd have to tell them about Beck and she was all to aware of how much they liked him, Jade quietly snuck upstairs as they walked inside.

After changing into her pyjamas (a simple dark green tank top and grey jogging bottoms) she picked up her laptop and bought it with her to her bed, turning it on. As soon as it had loaded up she clicked on to the internet and then on to The Slap, still intent on getting a gift for Tori as an apology. The only problem was she didn't know what to get her for Jade was incredibly talented in being incredibly useless at gift giving. Skimming through Tori's updates she saw one that said she'd lost her comfy sock. "Could get her a sock," Jade whispered to herself, staring intently at the screen. "No that's a stupid idea. Not socks." Then she continued reading through the posts again, making the occasional slightly rude comment every now and again like 'there is plenty wrong with you, Tori' or 'if I was allowed I'd have tied you to that car instead.' However after about 15 pages and still no ideas Jade gave up, shutting down her laptop and putting it back on her desk and then turning off the lights in her room before curling up under her covers and shutting her eyes. "I'll figure something out tomorrow," She promised herself with a yawn before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade was stood by the school entrance, glancing at her watch every few seconds and scowling at anyone that got too close to her. Beck hadn't picked her up this morning, although she hadn't really expected him too, but he had agreed to help her. She wasn't putting one foot inside that school unless he was here because otherwise she would probably do something stupid. Well, she would probably do something stupid anyway but if Beck were here at least he could help fix it.

"Jadeeee!" Cat was by her side, prodding her in the arm and saying her name in a sing song voice. "What?" Jade snapped, turning to glare at the girl but it didn't seem to faze Cat who just smiled brightly. "You're going to be late. The bell's already rung," Cat was saying as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Jade bit down on her lower lip, Beck wasn't here. Scanning the school parking lot one more time she sighed in defeat and followed Cat inside, wondering where the hell he was. _Beck if you're leaving me alone after you promised you'd help I will kill you. _She quickly sent the text, ignoring the teachers annoyed tone as she and Cat walked in late, taking their seats. _I'm ill, Jade. _was the reply she got and Jade scowled at her phone, squeezing it in her hand as if she were trying to crush it. "Miss West if you would like to put your phone away so I could start the lesson," the teacher was saying and Jade muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'fuck off' under her breath before pushing her phone into her pocket. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home. Without Beck here it was pretty much gaurenteed that she'd mess everything up again and she really didn't want to risk that.

The teacher kept talking and talking and Jade just continued to stare blankly at the whiteboard. She was usually rather interested in her english lessons seeing as they were writing scripts but she just couldn't concentrate. Admittedly she wasn't trying very hard but she was too distracted thinking about how not to make any more mistakes. As she thought about Tori she found her gaze wondering to the girl who was paying close attention to the teacher, taking down notes and occasionally whispering to André. Sighing quietly, Jade shook her head and pulled out her mobile, hiding it under the desk so the teacher wouldn't see it, and sending a quick text to Beck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Just apologise, right? _Beck looked at the text and rolled his eyes. He'd never seen Jade so worried about someone before and he was rather amused by the whole situation. Especially since the person she was so worried about upsetting was Tori. He coughed a little, sitting up in his bed and replying _Yes, apologise. _before placing his phone back onto his bed side table and standing up, stretching. He was feeling a bit better but not well enough to get up and drive into school. He certainly didn't want to have to deal with Jade moaning at him for 'abandoning' her.

He got showered and dressed before sitting back on his bed and pulling his laptop onto his lap. He heard his phone buzz and picked it up, reading Jade's text. _What exactly do I say? _Beck raised an eyebrow, looking at his phone. It seemed so completely ridiculous that Jade didn't know how to apologise to someone. Then again, this was Jade he was talking about. She hardly ever apologised for anything and even when she did she would often end up making things worse. There was one time she'd apologised for cutting up Beck's favourite top and then commented on how ugly it had been. Or the time she met his cousin, told her the tooth fairy wasn't real, apologised for this and then told her Santa wasn't real. _Saying sorry would probably be best. _He replied and then paused for a moment before sending another text. _Just sorry. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jade couldn't help but laugh a little at his text. His lack of confidence in her was, admittedly, a little worrying and quite annoying but she could understand it. The rest of the lesson Jade spent copying down Cat's notes and watching Tori. She felt rather creepy as she watched the girl but at the same time it couldn't be helped. She was trying to work out how to apologise and watching her was helping ... well it wasn't, but if she said it was then it seemed less creepy.

The bell went and then they were rushing to get out the class. Cat went to join the others, standing beside Robbie and apparently having an argument with Rex. Jade watched, noticing Tori was watching her. "What?" She snapped and Tori looked slightly taken aback. "I was just wondering why you've been watching me all lesson." That reply threw her and Jade panicked. She hadn't realised Tori had noticed her staring and Jade stood silent for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Just thinking about how stupid your hair looks today." Right, that certainly hadn't helped and Jade felt like kicking herself as she watched Tori roll her eyes. "You know you don't have to be such an annoying brat all the time," Tori commented and the two girls stood glaring at eachother in silence. Jade's phone buzzed after a few minutes and she answered it, wincing at the sound of Beck's voice. "Way to make it worse, Jade," He said down the phone and she looked around, puzzled, before seeing Andre shrug apolegetically. Jade scowled, hung up the phone and grabbed Andre by the arm, dragging him out the classroom.

"What do you know." They were standing in a deserted hallway and Jade had her arms crossed as she leant against a wall. She didn't look pleased and her tone was demanding which made Andre shrink back away from her. "I don't know what you mean," Andre replied but Jade didn't seem to think that acceptable because she just laughed bitterly. "So you just thought you'd let Beck know me and Tori were fighting .. for the fun of it? No other motive?" She asked in the scarily sweet voice that sounded far more threatening than it should. "Beck asked me to let him know if anything .. happens today." "So you were babysitting me!" Jade looked at him accusingly and Andre raised an eyebrow. "Babysitting?" He asked and she kicked her leg out at him, scowling. "You know what I mean." Andre just shrugged a little, moving out of the way so she wouldn't kick him. "Beck was worried about you, Jade. He just wanted me to keep on eye on you. Not that it did any good," He sighed, looking a little disappointed at Jade. "I'll fix this," Jade growled, pushing away from the wall and storming down the hall, away from Andre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was rather cold outside and Jade found herself pulling her hoodie tighter around her for warmth. It was lunch and she was sat outside eating pizza, alone. She didn't really mind being by herself, figuring she'd have to get used to it, but it was frustrating that she had no-one to take her mind off the cold. Of course, the others wouldn't want to sit with her. They found her annoying and more of a nuisance than anything. That was why it was such a surprise when she heard someone sitting next to her. Looking up she saw Cat, smiling brightly, and Robbie clutching Rex, looking far more reluctant to be there.

"Hey Jade!" Cat said in that overly cheery voice of hers and Robbie muttered a hello. Jade sighed a little but forced a smile at Cat. If the girl was going to be nice enough to keep Jade company, she'd be polite. "You still acting like a brat?" Rex asked and Jade just scowled at him as Robbie went wide eyed, shaking his head at Jade in the hopes that she wouldn't kill him. "Why are you guys here," She asked through gritted teeth. It was cold and she was angry. She didn't want to have to put up with Robbie and Rex. "We're here to keep you company!" Cat said happily as she ate some of here lunch. "You I can put up with. Why is the idiot and his puppet here," Jade spat out and Cat pouted, nudging Jade with her foot. "Jade! You have to be nice," Cat said quietly as Robbie muttered something about Rex not being a puppet. There was silence for a few minutes and Jade finally began to eat her pizza even though it had gone quite cold. Cat continued talking and Robbie would reply with the occasional remark from Rex but eventually Jade just blocked it all out, focusing on her food and wishing Beck hadn't left her alone.

Her leg was vibrating, that was odd. No, wait, her phone was vibrating. Yes, that made more sense. Jade shook her head slightly, snapping out of the dream-like state she'd been in. Cat, Robbie and Rex were still sat at the table with her, talking and laughing. She wasn't sure they'd noticed her lack of attention, they probably hadn't cared. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she frowned slightly at the text. The number wasn't one she recognised and as she opened the text, saw it was nothing to get excited about. Some stupid text from Trina about another stupid performance she was doing. 'Waste of time,' Jade thought, shaking her head as she stood up, dumping what was left of her pizza into a bin and picking up her bag. "I'm going to head to class," She announced to the trio and they looked up, surprised, as if they'd forgotten she was there. "See you later Jade!" was Cat's reply as she waved happily and Jade managed a smile before heading inside the school, glad for the warmth.

However, she was met with a site that didn't please her as much. Tori, alone, at her locker. No Andre or Beck to stop Jade saying something stupid. No Rex to distract her with stupid comments and no Cat or Robbie to change the subject. Just her and Tori. "Shit," She muttered. Tori had seen her and was walking over and Jade wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her. "Hey Jade," Tori was saying cautiously and Jade had to remind herself to stay calm and not say something she'd regret. "Tori," She replied with a nod. Tori raised an eyebrow and Jade half considered turning and just leaving. It's not like Tori would think that weird and if she did, well weird was forgivable. Stupidly rude sometimes wasn't. "Jade, you alright?" Tori was asking and Jade smiled and nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be." It hadn't been a question but Tori looked like she was going to answer anyway. "Well I just thought tha-" Tori began but Jade cut in, rolling her eyes. "Well maybe you should stop thinking because you're wrong," Jade snapped and instantly regretted it as soon as she saw the expression on Tori's face.

Tori had sighed, shaken her head, and was now walking away. Jade had really fucked it up this time. There were a few people who were staring, possibly wondering what was going on and Jade found herself scowling, annoyed. She didn't want people staring at her. She didn't want people thinking there was a problem, even if there was one. Jade hesitated for a moment and then chased after Tori, grabbing hold of the girls arm and ignoring the look of alarm on her face as she dragged her into the janitors closet. "What the hell are you doing!" Tori practically shouted and Jade hushed her, covering Tori's mouth with her hand. "Shut up! Somebody will hear you and think I've kidnapped you or something," Jade hissed. Admittedly though it could sound a lot worse than Jade kidnapping her but she pushed the thought from her mind with a slight laugh.

Pushing the thought away, she looked at Tori with a smirk. "Licking my hand won't make me move it." Tori looked annoyed and ended up just pulling Jade's hand away. Jade wiped her hand on her jeans and watched as Tori folded her arms across her chest and gave Jade an expectant look. For a short moment, Jade thought about just kissing the girl. She was sure that would get her point across but then there was also the chance it would just freak her out. "Look I just ... I wanted to say I'm sorry, alright? I apologize for all the shit I've done lately." There, it was out. She'd apologised, just like Beck had said and Tori was smiling. She was smiling at Jade and opening her arms in the stupid way she did when she wanted a hug. "Apology hug?" Tori suggested with a grin and Jade rolled her eyes but hugged the girl quickly anyway. If she was going to get Tori t like her, she'd have to try harder to be nice. A lot harder.


	6. Chapter 6

AN; Wow guys okay hay I just wanted to apologise for taking so long to update, college work has been keeping me crazy busy and yeah I'm super sorry!

* * *

><p>Jade sat, slouching in her chair as she half listened to the teacher talk about the importance of emotional expression in acting. It wasn't anything Jade, or most of the class, didn't already know and it was quite impressive that the teacher had managed to speak about it for the majority of the hour long lesson. She was near enough falling asleep, head now resting against the desk, as the teacher continued to drone on. The rest of her class mates seemed to be just as bored. Well, all except one kid who was constantly jotting down notes and asking questions. He seemed genuinely intrigued by the lesson but Jade supposed someone had to be.<p>

"And so for this assignment you will need to work in pairs." Jade sat up straight, wondering if she'd heard the teacher correctly. Pairs meant she could work with Tori although, as she glanced over to the girl, she realised she'd have to fend off the competition. The teacher went on to talk about whatever their project was as Jade pulled out her phone from her pocket, being careful not to get caught as she sent a text message to Tori. _Want to work with me?_ The reply came a few minutes later accompanied by a confused look by the brunette herself. _Why?_ Jade frowned slightly, looking up from her phone to raise an eyebrow at Tori.

"Miss West if you and Miss Vega have something to talk about I suggest leaving it until the end of the lesson," the teacher said loudly, looking at Jade disapprovingly as if it were all her fault. Sure maybe she'd started the conversation but Tori had replied so she should have had to suffer the dreaded look of disappointment from their teacher as well. The teacher went back to talking about the assignment and Jade went back to not really listening, instead doodling on her desk until the bell rung and they were allowed to leave.

Jade was quick to pack away her notebook and hurry out the class, not wanting to wait in there a minute longer in case the teacher decided to start questioning her about the lesson. She paused when she was in the hall way, waiting for Tori and smiling in what she hoped was a friendly way when she saw the girl. "So, will you be my partner or not?"

"Sure but … why?"

"Well we're friends now, right? Friends work together." Tori looked unconvinced and Jade sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm just trying to be nice, we don't have to if you don't wa-"

"No! No it's fine, we'll be partners," Tori said quickly, stopping Jade mid sentence with a smile. "You can come round my house after school and we'll start working on it."

"Great," Jade replied with a grin which, judging by Tori's reaction, came off as a bit creepy. She was going to have to work on that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, what's this project actually about?" Jade asked from her position on the bed. She was currently laying out, staring at the ceiling of Tori's bedroom as the other girl sat at her desk, turning on her laptop.

Tori sighed, glancing back at Jade before saying, "did you not listen at all in the lesson?"

The response Tori got was laughter because, apparently, the answer was obvious. Tapping in the password for her laptop, Tori swivelled her chair to face Jade who appeared to be tracing patterns in the air.

"Stop staring at me Vega and tell me about the damn project." Jade was willing to bet Tori had rolled her eyes.

"We have to write a dialogue for three to four characters, keeping to a certain theme and showing extremes of the emotions that would be felt-" Tori began, talking rapidly as she turned back to face her laptop and open up a word document for them to begin.

After a few minutes of explaining Tori realised Jade had tuned out and was not staring intently at the bed covers, having rolled on to her side at some point. Frustrated, Tori grabbed a pen off her desk and threw it at Jade, smirking as it hit the other girl on the arm.

"The hell was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention."

Jade muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like 'why am I doing this' but she sat up anyway and gave her full attention to Tori who then began to re-explain exactly what it was they had to do.

Half an hour later and Jade is busy scrawling ideas for what theme they could use for their short dialogue. Writing plays, for her, was something enjoyable but with a constant distraction coming in the form of one Tori Vega she began wondering if maybe she'd made the wrong choice.

"So what themes have you come up with so far?"

"Death, betrayal, loneliness and regret," Jade says, chewing on the end of Tori's pen as she spoke.

Tori, who was now sitting cross legged on the floor, glanced up from her laptop to speak again. Glancing at her pen in Jade's mouth, she paused for a moment, trying to remember what on earth it was she wanted to say because damn that was distracting. "So nothing cheerful then," Tori managed to say, coughing slightly as she dragged her attention away from the pen and back to her laptop screen, looking over what she had written.

"Death can be cheery," Jade replied with a smirk, amused by the look of terror on Tori's face.

"You can be really freaky sometimes."

"Hurtful, Vega."

Tori stuck her tongue out in reply, pushing herself up off the floor. "Come on, I'm starting to get hungry and I think we deserve a break," she said, pushing open her bedroom door.

"We haven't done much," Jade said, amused, as she followed Tori downstairs, flopping down on the sofa as Tori walked over to the kitchen.

Tori laughed, rooting through the fridge before pulling out bacon. "But we've done enough to deserve a bacon sandwich," Tori declared, holding the bacon up for Jade to see and grinning when the other girl smiled brightly.

It didn't take long for Tori to fry the bacon and butter up the rolls, although it would have happened quicker if Jade had helped her. Tori had asked but Jade just groaned from the sofa and so it was obvious that help was not going to be given.

"I'm not sure you deserve this you know," Tori said with a scowl as she finished the sandwiches, putting them on two separate plates and walking over to Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, making to grab for the plate but only to have it held out of her reach. "You wouldn't have wanted my help, Tori! Remember last time me and you were in the kitchen?"

There was a long pause and then Tori handed Jade her plate, not quite meeting her eyes. "Yeah, at least there was no icing for you to get everywhere though," she joked weakly, sitting beside the darker haired girl but leaving a considerable gap.

Jade bit in to her sandwich, picking up the TV remote off the coffee table and switching the TV on, using the sound to fill the awkward silence that had started to fill the room. She shouldn't have mentioned anything, it was one of those things that should have stayed forgotten.

"Oh look Ace Of Cakes is on I love that show!" Tori said happily, stealing the remote from Jade's hand and putting the show on.

"Brilliant," Jade muttered under her breath, hardly sharing Tori's enthusiasm. The only thing she could think about was that damn kiss and that wasn't what she wanted. She ate her sandwich in silence, staring intently at the TV screen and not once daring to glance at Tori.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No Jade just put that-" _crash _"down," Tori finished, wincing slightly as Jade dropped Tori's mirror on to the floor. It wasn't on purpose, or at least Tori didn't think it was. Jade had been carrying it around the room as she spun around and, typically, the mirror had fell from her hands, smashing on the ground.

"Heh, whoops," Jade said, backing away from the shards of glass quickly before she could hurt herself. "I guess that's seven years bad luck for me."

Tori rolled her eyes, carefully edging her way around the mirror. "That mirror was a birthday present," she said simply, facing Jade with an annoyed look.

"It was an ugly mirror, I was doing you a favour," Jade replied, shrugging. For a second or two she thought Tori was going to hit her but then the brunette just laughed before heading downstairs, returning a few minutes later with a dustpan and brush.

Tori handed the dustpan and brush to Jade with a smirk. "Here, you get to clean it up."

With a scowl, Jade snatched the dustpan and brush from Tori's hands and swept up the broken glass that had fallen on the floor. She threw the broken glass and mirror frame into the bin in Tori's room before the girl could protest and then flopped onto her bed. "Happy now?"

Tori sighed and sat down on her desk chair, turning back to continue writing the notes as Jade went back to annoying her endlessly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At half ten at night, Jade finally decided it was time for her to leave and pushed herself up from where she had been sitting on the bed. "Well this has been fun, bravo us for getting so much work done, I'm going."

"Bravo us? You did hardly anything!" Tori protested, standing up and following Jade who was walking downstairs.

"I offered moral support."

Tori snorted, resisting the temptation to lightly hit Jade on the head. "Sure, whatever you say. Same time tomorrow?"

"You mean we aren't finished yet?" Jade whined as they reached the living room.

"Maybe if you'd have helped more we'd ha-"

Jade held a hand up to stop Tori talking, shaking her head as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I get it Vega. I'll help more tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Are you sure?"

"For fuck sake Tori! Yes, I'm sure," Jade snapped, glaring at Tori who only smiled, apparently not fazed by Jade's tone.

"Great, tomorrow we'll order in pizza," Tori informed her as she opened the front door.

Jade nodded in response, shifting the position of her bag and smiling as she stepped outside, unsure of how to leave. Before she could really give much thought to it though Tori had pulled her into a hug, saying a quick goodbye before shutting the door quite abruptly.

"Well that could have been weirder," Jade mumbled, staring blankly at the door for a moment before shaking her head and walking down the drive, calling up her mum to come pick her up.


End file.
